Containers having multiple thickness corner assemblies are useful where increased container integrity is desired. However, a standard practice employed with using containers with multiple thickness corner assemblies is to adhere all the relative panels together with glue or other type adhesive. In order to erect a container with all relative panels adhered together either large numbers of people hand setting the container, or large box equipment is necessary. Both of these add significant costs.
What is needed is a method for erecting and the subsequent container that is simple to erect, cost effective and maintains desired container integrity.